


El Roble De La Casa

by socolinas (cuentacuentcs)



Category: La Casa De Robles
Genre: Anal Fisting, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, gay panic!Martínez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuentacuentcs/pseuds/socolinas
Summary: soy trolo
Relationships: Martínez | Aguirre





	El Roble De La Casa

**Author's Note:**

> para vos maricon

Estaban exhaustos. El suboficial Aguirre había estado entre cuerpos recientemente muertos todo el día. Ya no se asqueaba tanto, luego de meses de lo mismo, pero seguía habiendo algo en ver cadáveres tan frescos, algo que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos y fruncir la nariz un breve momento antes de acercarse. Pero no permitía, claro está, que alguien se diera cuenta. Sólo lo sabía Martínez.

Estaban exhaustos. El suboficial Martínez pagó los dos boletos de tren. Vivían cerca, le dijo la primera vez que compartió asiento con Aguirre. Omitió en ese entonces el hecho de que su hermano tenía un auto que le prestaba hasta ese momento. Su preferencia por escuchar las quejas de su compañero por sobre la comodidad del transporte privado sería una especie de secreto. 

-Qué poronga.

Martínez giró la cabeza para verlo.

-Qué poronga tener que toquetearle todo el fiambre al detective. Que se venga él a revisarlos si tanto le gusta. Encima ni sentarme me dejan- terminó Aguirre.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Martínez no sabía qué contestar, ni si era necesario. Elegir la combinación de palabras justas para que el otro siguiera hablando no siempre era fácil. Se sentía un poco detective él también cuando lo lograba, como si cada encuentro fuera una oportunidad para descubrir piezas nuevas del hombre a su lado. Quizás se haya preguntado alguna vez por qué le interesaba tanto, por qué sentía esas cosas tan extrañas al ser destinatario del hilo que salía de su boca, de ser quien pudiera tirar de él tanto como permitieran los diez minutos de viaje. Quizás se lo atribuyera a alguna vocación detectivesca.

-Encima me cortaron el gas así que me tengo que bañar con agua fría. Yo la verdad estoy harto. 

Ahí el hilo se asomaba.

-Te podés bañar en casa, si querés.

Pausa.

Martínez temió. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos. El tren seguía murmullando como prueba del paso del tiempo, pero de no ser por eso se habría jurado que con esas palabras había frenado el mundo para siempre.

-¿Seguro? ¿No te jode?

-S-sí-, se apresuró. -No es nada.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Más que una casa era un galpón. Dos macetas que habrían contenido algún tipo de planta en el pasado, una bicicleta sin ruedas y muchísimo polvo en los estantes decoraban la habitación que servía de recibidor, sala de estar, comedor y cocina. Al fondo había dos puertas.

-Pasá, Aguirre.

-Ya te dije que me podés decir Marcos, nadie nos ve acá- contestó mientras se limpiaba los zapatos en el felpudo gastado.

Martínez sonrió.

-Bueno, Marcos. Podés dejar el saco acá. ¿Un café?

-No me quiero abusar. Ya me estás prestando tu ducha.

-Dale, si no es nada. En un toque lo preparo. Te prendo el termo y mientras lo tomamos, ¿te parece?

Aguirre lo pensó.

-Bueno, dale-. Miró alrededor y se preguntó dónde apoyarían las tazas; cada superficie estaba cubierta de papeles y ropa. Él nunca permitiría tal nivel de abandono en una casa. Tendría que volver para ayudarlo a limpiar.

Un ruido metálico lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El termotanque era bastante antiguo, Martínez parecía luchar contra sus válvulas. Una pequeña explosión y se dio vuelta, triunfante. Usó el mismo fósforo para encender la hornalla debajo de la pava, y volvió al lado de Aguirre.

-Disculpá el lío-, dijo, levantando un pilón de carpetas de la mesa y apoyándolo sin cuidado en el piso. -Mi hermano no ayuda en nada y yo, bueno, ya sabrás cómo es. Últimamente no tengo ni un segundo.

Aguirre suprimió una mirada de asco. Le estaba haciendo un favor, después de todo. Sólo asintió y sonrió. Martínez se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

-E-está b-bien u… o sea… a-amarg…- se tomó un segundo para respirar. -¿Negro el café?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Azúcar?

-No, gracias.

-Dale. Te podés, eh, sentar en esa silla si querés.

-Gracias.

El filtro recordaba a una media, esas que las mujeres usaban para separar sus piernas del mundo. Martínez se preguntó por qué los hombres no las usaban también. Después de todo, él sentía que tenía en sí más secretos que cualquier dama. Evitó pensarse en medias ajustadas, no quiso saber dónde terminaría ese imaginario. La pava chilló.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Estaban exhaustos. Martínez lavaba las tazas luego de haberle dado indicaciones a Aguirre sobre la regulación del agua y los distintos jabones. Todos de su hermano, le había dicho. Repasando ese intercambio en su cabeza se dio cuenta de un detalle vital.

No le había alcanzado una toalla.

Se sentó y esperó lo peor. ¿Qué iba a pensar? ¿Y si se ofendía? ¿Y si le contaba a otros compañeros en otros trenes que Lucas Martínez no le había dado ninguna toalla? Terrible. No podía permitirlo. Así que decidió idear un plan. Contaba con poco tiempo, comprobó mirando el reloj de pulsera que dejaba apoyado en la alacena. Habían pasado dos minutos y medio, aproximadamente, desde que la puerta del baño se había cerrado. Eso le dejaba poco más de un minuto hasta que el agua estuviera caliente y siete más hasta que el otro saliera de la ducha. Se infiltraría en su propio baño y dejaría la toalla sobre el inodoro, la tapa estaría baja porquen así la había dejado esa mañana y no oyó ninguna orina de su compañero. Debía ser rápido.

Tomó la última toalla limpia y caminó hacia el baño para escuchar el momento perfecto. Se sentía más detective que nunca. Pero a medio camino volvió al termotanque y apoyó sobre él lo que tenía en las manos. Nada mejor que una toalla caliente, nada mejor que agasajar a su compañero con una toalla caliente. Un minuto y medio bastaría. 

Apoyó la oreja en la puerta y se concentró. La lluvia artificial golpeaba los azulejos con cierta violencia. Si algo le gustaba de su pequeña casa era la presión de la ducha. Ninguna cortina corrida, pero logró distinguir una seguidilla de notas. Aguirre estaba cantando.

Aguirre. Cantando. Así, como si nada, como si no le importara que lo escucharan. Como si no lo estuviera escuchando. Aguirre. Era Aguirre detrás de la puerta, detrás de la cortina, mojado, no, empapado, enjabonando su cuerpo. Martínez pensó en el filtro, en las medias. En secretos que convenía no contar. Abrió la puerta para que la imagen real de su baño borrase cualquier imaginario que atentara contra su integridad. Aguirre ya estaría distraído.

El inodoro estaba al lado de la puerta. Sobre él, un Aguirre desnudo tarareaba mientras leía el reverso de la botella de champú. En su falda estaba ahora la toalla caliente. Hizo silencio y ambos hombres cruzaron miradas.

-¡PERDÓN, NO TE VI!-. Dio un portazo y se encerró en la habitación de al lado. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

No era la primera vez que veía la desnudez masculina. Era suboficial, después de todo. Se recostó en la cama de su hermano, la suya tenía ropa doblada encima. Miró muy fuerte al techo. No era la desnudez lo que lo avergonzaba. Era la intimidad. Había visto a su compañero cuando no esperaba ser interrumpido, en su propia casa, haciendo algo tan personal como esperar para bañarse. Se sintió sucio. Ahora sí que no volvería. Tendría que cambiar de profesión, mudarse, conseguir otro nombre, otra cara. ¿Qué hacer? No reparó en el cese de la ducha, en la madera que crujía ante el peso de una persona.

Aguirre le tocó la puerta.

No podía no contestar. Era inteligente, sabría que estaría ahi, ¿Dónde más?

-Pasá.

Un Aguirre aún húmedo entró casi en cámara lenta, como pidiendo permiso una vez más.

-Disculpá, ¿me prestás ropa? la mía tiene olor a fiambrito.

Carilindo hijo de puta.

-S-sí, agarrá la que quieras-, señaló al pilón enfrente suyo. Cerró los ojos y salió del cuarto.

Volvió a lavar las tazas. Y los platos sucios del día anterior. Y las tazas de nuevo. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miró fijo la pared. Aguirre se acercó despacio y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Tenía puesta la remera menos arrugada y unos pantalones sueltos.

-Gracias, Lucas. Tenés un baño muy lindo.

Martínez sintió sus orejas arder.

-Qué paja. Tengo un sueño- dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Después de tragar saliva, su compañero contestó.

-Si querés te llevo en auto cuando vuelva mi hermano. 

-No, dejá, voy camina- bostezó. -Uf, bueno. Me convenciste.

-Si querés te podés tirar un rato, yo te despierto.

-¿Vos no tenés sueño?

-Un poco, la verdad. 

-Mañana te toca timbrear, ¿no?

-No me hagas acordar.

-¿Falta mucho para que vuelva tu hermano?

-Y, una hora o dos, más o menos.

-Tirate conmigo, entonces.

Martínez casi muere.

-Te ayudo a desocupar tu cama y le dejamos escrito que nos despierte. No quiero que vayas chinchudo mañana- se aclaró.

-Bueno, pero si ronco me avisás, ¿sí?- bromeó.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  


Estaban exhaustos. La mañana descubrió una pequeña casa con ropa acomodada prolijamente en el placard, con un auto estacionado en la vereda, con un hermano durmiendo entre papeles sobre un sillón sin almohadones. Sería testigo único de la cama vacía en la habitación donde dos hombres esperaban un zamarreo despertador que nunca llegaría. 


End file.
